


A Leap For Love

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sam leaps into the body of Malcolm Reed. Crossover, Quantum Leap. Includes Archer/m.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was achingly familiar, that slight tingling sensation at the base of his spine and then the flash of light that filled his vision. "Here we go again," Sam muttered to himself as his body was flung into the maelstrom of time and space. In the few brief seconds before he arrived in a new time, a new place, he found himself hoping that this one might be the time that he was sent home.

* * *

A ball was flying towards his head at some considerable speed and instinctively Sam ducked, rolling his body to one side. The only problem was he hadn't anticipated the presence of a wall. He slammed into it and as he slid onto the floor, his entire body protesting, he muttered, "oh boy."

* * *

"Malcolm are you all right?" It was a slow southern draw, concern for him clear in the tone. Painfully twisting his head Sam saw a young man with tousled blonde hair scowling down at him. "You're supposed to hit the ball you know. That's what that thing in your hand is for. We Americans call it a racket."

So he wasn't an American, it was a small piece of information but Sam clung onto it. He was feeling strangely disorientated and not just as the result of the leap and his subsequent collision with the wall.

"Where am I?" His surrounding seemed strangely futuristic and Sam could feel his belly clench with fear, where was Al?

There was worry in the blue eyes looking down at him. "Did you bang your head?"

"No," Sam tried to push himself into a sitting position. His head was whirling and he could see bright flashes of light in front of his eyes, something was wrong. "Al?"

"The name's Trip, not Al. Malcolm are you certain you didn't bang your head?"

Sam groaned and closed his eyes. Distantly he heard his companion, Trip, asking if he was alright and something about Doctor Phlox but Sam couldn't bring himself to answer and then blessed darkness closed in and the world drifted away.

* * *

When he woke he was lying on a bed in what appeared to be some kind of medical facility although he didn't recognise any of the equipment. The same blonde man who had been with him earlier was standing at the foot of the bed, no longer in the singlet and shorts he had worn earlier but in some sort of uniform although once again Sam didn't recognise it. There was another man in the room, this one with dark hair, although Sam could only see his back.

"He's awake." The blonde man commented, smiling at Sam. "That must be a good sign."

"Undoubtedly." The dark-haired man turned round to regard his patient and Sam fought to contain his shock. What was wrong with the man's face? It was human up to a point but... Sam shook his head, no!

"You're an alien?"

"Denobulian to be precise as you very well know Lieutenant. Now how are you feeling? Commander Tucker said you banged your head."

Commander? Lieutenant? Was he perhaps on an army base somewhere? That might start to explain the dÃ©cor and all the things he didn't recognise.

"I didn't bang my head." Sam said insistently, managing to sit up and look around. Where was Al? There was no sign of his friend but on the far side of the room there was a curtained off area to which his eyes were drawn.

"I'm inclined to agree." The doctor looked down at an instrument he was holding. "I can't find anything wrong with you at all."

"He passed out. There's got to be something wrong."

"I'll run some more tests. It's possible I've missed something." The doctor's smile was kindly and Sam smiled back at him. Better, he decided, to accept things as they were for the moment and worry about what a Denobulian was later.

"Malcolm will you be all right for a couple of hours?" Once again those blue eyes were anxious.

"I'll be fine Trip," the name came back to him. Sam relaxed a little, the dizziness was beginning to subside. "What's over there?"

Trip followed his hand to where it was pointing and his face turned pale. "That's where Phlox has got the Cap'n. He's in a pretty bad way."

"What happened?"

Trip's face darkened and he stepped back, away from Sam.

"Please," Sam stretched out a hand, "I need to know."

Trip gave him a strange look but then he nodded. "We were on leave. T'pol found an uninhabited Class M planet and the Cap'n decided it was time for everyone to get a chance to stretch their legs." Trip paused and he came to sit down next to Sam. It was, Sam realised, a move designed to ensure he wouldn't have to meet Sam's eyes. "I think he was more excited than anyone. Only once we got down to the planet we found it wasn't as uninhabited as we first thought and the natives didn't appreciate trespassers. We managed to get everyone back to the shuttles, 'cept for you." Sam heard the faint accusation in Trip's voice. "No one had seen you for two hours but Jon wouldn't leave without you. That's how he got injured, rescuing you. That's why he's dying."

Sam closed his eyes. Too late, maybe he could have saved a life if only he'd been a little earlier. Sam clenched his fists and bit down hard on his anger and frustration. Then the air behind Trip seemed to shimmer and Sam felt a rush of relief.

"Al!" He'd spoken the name aloud he realised as Trip shook his head and indeed it was Al, his image flickering fitfully like a candle flame as he scowled down at the device in his hand.

"Ziggy I've found him." The colourfully clothed man spoke to the thin air and Sam wished that he could hug his friend, so pleased was he to see a familiar face.

"I've gotta go." Trip explained. "Mal are you going to be okay? I know how you hate this place."

"I'll be fine," Sam tried to sound reassuring but he was impatient to speak to Al.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Sam hissed quietly to Al once the engineer had gone.

Al shrugged. "You've been flung out of your lifetime. Ziggy has nothing to say on the matter."

"But you have him don't you?"

"There is a very annoyed man in the waiting room demanding to know what we've done to his ship and his Captain."

"So I'm on my own?"

A look of sympathy crossed Al's face. "I do know you're in the twenty second century, that your name is Malcolm Reed and that you seem to be very attached to a Captain Archer."

"He's dying," Sam stated bluntly. "We're too late." Then a wave of nausea swept through him and he doubled up retching.

"I think you should lie down again." Phlox hurried to his side and helped him to swing his legs back onto the bed.

Al frowned, too concerned about his friend to protest when Phlox walked straight through him. "Has this been going on for long?"

"Now you sound like him," Sam accused, gesturing towards Phlox.

"I think it's a side effect of the leap. When he's not shouting Malcolm Reed is exhibiting very similar symptoms to yours."

"Great," Sam lowered his head and thankfully the sickness started to recede.

"I'll see if I can find out anything else," Al promised and the hologram vanished.

Sam watched as Phlox walked into a small side office and when he felt sure the man's attention was not on him, he stood up. Wavering slightly he put out a hand to steady himself and then made his was towards the curtained off area. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when he pulled back the curtain but to see his own face staring back at him...

Sam staggered and fell, dragging the curtain down with him. A heartbeat later and Phlox was at his side, guiding him back to his bed and away from a pair of green eyes that were staring at him with love in their depths. But he had precious little time to process this information before he felt something pressed to his neck and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he woke again he found himself in a sparsely furnished room lying on what could be best described as a bunk. He didn't have much time to look at his surroundings before Al appeared, a deep scowl on his face.

"Have you looked in a mirror yet?"

"No," Sam almost smiled, "I seem to have spent most of this leap with my eyes closed."

"Well our friend has," Al sounded troubled, "when he saw your face looking back at him he went nuts."

"I think I know why." Sam quickly told Al what he'd seen behind the curtain. "Did you calm him down?"

"He's sedated," Al admitted shamefacedly. "It seemed to be the only way to stop him from tearing the building apart." Al looked round the room frowning, "are you sure?"

"Captain Archer could be my twin." Sam leant his head back against the wall. "How is this possible?"

"Leaping as far forward as you have shouldn't be possible and yet you're here." There was a chirrup from the door and Al stood up. "Hold tight kid." He disappeared and the door chirruped again.

"Come in," Sam called. He was, he realised, still wearing shorts and singlet but there was a uniform hanging up by the door and quickly Sam, dressed himself. He was pulling on a pair of boots when Trip entered.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little." Sam replied cautiously.

"Glad to hear it." Trip seated himself in a chair and studied Sam closely. "I'm worried about you Malcolm. You've barely eaten for the past two weeks and now your memory's going," Trip shrugged. "I want to help you but you've been shutting everyone out since the incident on the planet."

"I'm sorry," Sam mumbled.

"You're sorry?" Trip leant forward to add emphasis to his words. "Not half as sorry as I'll be when the Cap'n dies. You want to go see him?" The last part was said in a tone indicative of the number of times the question had been asked.

Sam frowned, Trip obviously expected him to say no and he wondered why. "The Captain and I.." He let his words trail off and looked hopefully at Trip.

"You don't know? You're lovers, have been for the past year."

"You know?"

"Sure. Jon never actually told me but I can tell when he's happy."

Sam breathed out slowly. He felt he was beginning to understand. "So you blame me for the fact that Jon got injured?"

Trip leapt to his feet and started to pace up and down the room. "I wanted to," he admitted quietly. "But Jon would have done the same for any of us. He wouldn't have left any member of the crew behind. Please Malcolm," Trip stopped pacing and turned to face him. "Go and see him. Doc says he's done everything he can but that Jon's fading. Seeing you might help."

Sam nodded, so he was here to prevent Captain Archer from dying, that was a good thought. "I'll come." Now he understood what he had seen earlier, why those eyes had looked at him with love. Malcolm Reed and Jon Archer were lovers and Sam felt a stab of envy at the thought.

"Now?"

"As good a time as any." Trip grinned. "This might be just what Jon needs. He keeps asking for you y'know."

* * *

As the two men entered sickbay Phlox looked up and nodded genially. "I thought I might be seeing you tonight. Captain Archer's been asking for you Lieutenant. He wanted to know if he really saw you this morning."

"You've seen him?" Trip exclaimed.

"It was a brief visit," Phlox said when Sam remained silent.

Sam looked at Trip waiting for the man to take the lead. The dizziness was starting to return and he pushed it back ruthlessly. Now wouldn't be a good time to faint.

"I'll go first. Tell Jon you're here." Trip stepped forward and disappeared behind the curtain and Sam stood waiting, nervously shuffling his feet.

Trip eventually beckoned him forward and steeling himself Sam stepped through the curtains. Now he had the time to take in what he saw it was clear that the injured captain was a few years older and his face was pale and drawn. The eyes were closed but as Sam stepped closer to the bed they opened slowly and Jonathan Archer smiled. Trip's relieved exhalation went unnoticed as Sam felt himself drawn in by those green eyes.

"Malcolm," the voice was barely a dry rasp and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to press his lips against the Captain's. As he straightened Sam succumbed to a wave of dizziness and he stumbled against Trip. Instantly Jon's face was filled with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sam answered.

"He's barely eaten for two weeks," Trip added. "I told him he needed to keep his strength up but he won't listen to me."

"He'll listen to me." Jon's voice was barely there but it still held a tone of command. "I want you to eat Malcolm. That's an order."

Sam nodded, unable to speak. Malcolm had been avoiding Jon Archer ever since the incident on the planet and yet no recriminations had passed the Captain's lips, only concern for his lover.

"I've missed you," Jon murmured quietly, one hand reaching for Sam. "There was a voice inside telling me that if I saw you again everything would be alright." He smiled and Sam smiled back.

"I think I'll leave you two kids alone." Trip was grinning with sheer pleasure but Sam barley heard him over the sudden roaring in his head and he fell, slumped forward across the Captain's bed, only dimly aware of Jon and Trip trying to rouse him.

"Malcolm?"

"Mal?"

Sam tried to move his head, to make some sort of response but the world around him was swirling uncontrollably and he blacked out.

* * *

"I'm fine." Sam raised his hands to push away the hovering presence over his bed.

"Mal you'd say that even if your leg had been torn off." It was unmistakeably Trip's voice.

"You passed out." That was Jon, his voice weak but full of concern and love and suddenly Sam didn't want to be there any more. He tried to sit up but three pairs of hands, one of them trembling and unsure, pushed him flat.

"It would be best if you remained lying down." Phlox insisted, "at least until the dizziness subsides."

"I'm fine," Sam muttered unconvincingly and opened his eyes in order to glare at his captors. He was, he realised, lying on Jon's bed. His lover was standing to one side, half-supported by Trip. He's not going to die, relieved, Sam closed his eyes again and waited for the leap.

It didn't come and Sam opened his eyes again. "I feel better now," he insisted. There was a fourth figure by the bed now. Al, wearing a colourful shirt and looking if anything more concerned than the others.

"I'm going to let you return to your quarters," Phlox stated, "with the proviso that you contact me immediately if the dizziness returns."

Sam nodded and his eyes sought not Al but Jon. The man was wavering, concern had given him unexpected strength but the debt would now have to be repaid.

* * *

"Jon isn't going to die," Sam smiled up at Al once Trip had left them alone.

"Glad to hear it."

"You don't sound it," Sam complained.

"Malcolm Reed has blacked out," Al commented. "We can't revive him."

"He's sick?"

"Physically there's nothing wrong with him. Ziggy's been running some simulations."

"So what did Ziggy say?"

"That you might die." Al frowned.

"How certain is she?"

"Sixty two percent."

"Those aren't bad odds."

"Please Sam," Al pleaded. "Find out what it is you have to do so we can get you out of here."

"Home?" Sam asked bleakly and when Al didn't answer he laughed ruefully. "I may have been torn years out of my lifetime and light years from Earth but this is the closest I've ever got to feeling at home. If you do manage to revive Malcolm tell him he's the luckiest man alive."

* * *

Three weeks passed, the bouts of dizziness remained although Sam found that he was only actually fainting once a day now and T'pol, another alien, seemingly in charge of Enterprise, decreed that he was to remain off duty until Doctor Phlox found out what was causing his symptoms. Jon Archer however was growing steadily stronger and the whole crew was delighted by the daily updates that T'pol had broadcast around the ship.

When Phlox finally announced that the Captain could return to his quarters some of the crew threw an impromptu celebration.

"Porthos however will have to remain with Commander Tucker for the time being," Phlox stated. "He can visit but that's it."

Jon nodded his agreement. So pleased was he to finally be leaving sickbay he would have agreed to practically any of Phlox's stipulations as long as he didn't try to ban Malcolm as well.

He'd been discharged and Jon stepped out of sickbay and straight into Sam's arms. Sam clung onto his lover, overwhelmed with longing for home and overjoyed by the strength he could feel in the Captain's body.

"I want you to take him straight back to his quarters Lieutenant and don't wear him out," Phlox warned sternly.

"I can walk," Jon commented when Sam tried to wrap an arm around him, "and I know you haven't been feeling well either."

In the end they compromised and walked to Jon's quarters arm in arm.

* * *

It wasn't until they were standing outside the door that Sam stumbled forward, the vague buzz that had been worrying him all day having grown to a deafening roar.

"Malcolm!" Jon caught him as he fell and dragged the man into his quarters. The banner strung across the small room went unnoticed as Jon lowered Sam onto the floor.

He couldn't focus on Jon's anxious face, couldn't hear the words he was saying and he rolled onto one side, retching.

"I'll call Phlox."

"No." Sam's hand reached out to grip Jon's wrist.

"Can you stand?"

Sam nodded and with Jon's help he made his way over to the bed. Jon pulled Sam's boots off and began to massage the man's feet, rubbing warmth into them. Slowly Jon's hands edged upwards.

"This would work better if you weren't wearing your uniform."

Shaking slightly Sam stood and stripped down to his underwear. Jon was smiling gently at him as his hands moved in practised sweeps across Sam's body.

"I did this on our first night together, do you remember?" Sam shook his head and Jon smiled. "We'd been navigating an asteroid belt when the ship got damaged. Life support wasn't working too well and Trip had to cut the heating to a minimum to preserve power. The majority of the crew were in the mess but as per usual," Jon's smile took the sting out of his words, "you'd disappeared. You'd been upgrading the weapon systems and hadn't wanted to stop." Jon was rubbing Sam's arms now. "When I found you you were half-frozen. I warmed you up." Jon's grin was mischievous and Sam, feeling a knot of desire growing in his groin, pulled Jon's head down towards him for a greedy kiss.

* * *

"We managed to revive Malcolm Reed last night," Al announced as he peered around him at the unfamiliar surroundings. He could hear running water coming from close by and Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Have you made any progress?" There was no reply and Al crouched down in front of Sam. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you say something?" A male voice called out and Al's eyes widened.

"You slept with him?"

"Malcolm and Jon are lovers."

"You're not Malcolm."

"Everybody thinks that I am," Sam shot back. "I'm just trying to play the part."

Al frowned. "You're not here to live Malcolm's life for him."

"Don't you think I know that!" Sam snapped, standing up to glower at Al, but a wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell forward instead, collapsing through Al and onto the floor.

Jon was at his side in an instant, cradling his head. "Malcolm," his voice was full of fear, "don't leave me."

Sam opened his eyes and reaching out to Jon clutched at his fingers. "I love you." Then Sam leapt, away from the one place and time he'd found which he could have called home.


End file.
